Darkness and Innocence
by wreathdeathscythe
Summary: A new girl was adopted by Cross Marian as his daughter by a request from a certain friend. What secret lies around her? Whose daughter is she? Can she help the Order? Or will she lead the Order into the hands of the Millenium Earl? Kanda X OC
1. The Song

_well, this is my story Ive made in my mind recently while waiting for my beta..._

_ belongs to Katsura Hoshino..but my OC belongs to me...well...please enjoy and message me or rate...!_

-Jacqueline

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Alice Marian

**Age:** 16(in the present)

**Attitude:** a little sarcastic,sweet, but a LITTLE devilish when angry,have a split personality when in battle, loves her friends, like a sister to anyone especially to Lenalee, smart, cunning, a worrywart,...hehe...and kind...?..

**Blood ties:** daughterof the infamous Cross Marian(mystery...XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Story Start:<strong>

**_Soshite Bouya Wa Nemuri Ni Tsuita_**

"Papa no! Dont leave me!" said a little girl around five.

"It is for your own sake. Please...Forgive...Papa..."a guy who seemed to be the father of the kid replied."Please take care of her and him, I trust you."

**_Ikizuku Hai No Naka No Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu To _**

"...Yes, I understand."said another guy who seemed to be affectionate of the little girls cries.

**_Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao_**

"Papa!No!Stop playing it...St-...just stop..."cried the little girl as she hears the melodic but sad notes of the song.

**_Daichi Ni Taruru Ikusen No Yume, Yume_**

"Gomen. That I cannot give you the life you wanted. Just remember I'm always with you.I love you, my little song, Lacie...take her away...goodbye."said the guy as he commands the little girl to go with the other.

**_Gin No Hitomi No Yuragu Yoru Ni_**

"Are you sure of this?"asked the other guy who seemed to be reluctant to take the kid.

"...its the only way..for her to survive.."he replied solemly

**_Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae,_**

"NO!...Papa I-" she was cut off by the other man who knock her unconscious.

**_Ikuoku No Toshitsuki Ga_**

"Bye my angel...my song"he said

**_Ikutsu Inori Wo Tsuchi E Kaesshitemo_**

"I'l take her then...I promise you she'll be okay" the other man reassured him.

**_Watashi Wa Inori Tsuzukeru_**

_"Thank you...Cross"the man said as the other guy walked away with the unconscious kid in his arms._

**_Douka Konoko Ni Ai Wo_**

_The man played the same piece as he himself welcome his own is fine with everything as long as she is fine. Away from the Earl and played like the song is his only salvation from the sin he omitted._

"I hope our song will still continue don't you think, Serene?"

**_Tsunaida Te Ni Kisu Wo_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>...End <em>**

of prologue...well i hope you like the opening..well ill update as soon as possible folks!...probably three hours from now since i need to cook our lunch...see ya!


	2. Lost Memory

_**Yahoo!**_

_***sweat drops***_

_**I'm sorry that my 3 hours took me a whole day to update There is a little problem with the internet connection, you see. Anyway,this is a result of my boredom and daydreaming. Hope you like and message me!XD WAh..I'm going tohave my medical exam tomorrow...kowaii...T.T**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own , Katsura Hoshino does.**

**But I own my OC, Alice Marian.**

**Please REVIEW and MESSAGE ME!XD  
><strong>

**-Jacqueline  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oi. Wake !"<p>

You woke up from your deep slumber. Still you cannot shake off the feeling of sleep. You snuggle closer to the 'source of warmth' as you welcome another round of sleep.

"WAKE UP!"

With a sigh you got up to find yourself cuddled in the chest a man. He is currently carrying you with his left arm. You notice something wrong is going on. Until-

"I'll kill you exorcist!"

You cannot believe what you see. A figure is standing just infront of you two. You cannot describe how 'monstrous' this being is. You can only take note of one thing, a pentacle. You are sure you've seen it before but you cannot pinpoint how and when.

"Hn. I've heard that many times already. Don't you get tired enough? Idiot Akuma?" the man carrying you smirked.

'_Akuma?...Hmmm….'you_ ponder upon yourself. The name itself is very familiar.

"I see you have a little kid with you? Maybe if you gave her to me I'll spare you. Come on exorcist!"the 'Akuma' said.

'_wait…exorcist?...wha-'_

"Sorry. I cannot give you my cute daughter. She's too cute to be with a presence like you, ugly!"The man replied as he suddenly took out a gun and shot the Akuma. You heard it cry in pain until it turned into dust. You only look at it like you are not scared and appalled. The man noticed you and brought you down.

"Finally, you are awake. I thought your some princess who've gone to a long sleep."He said eyeing you with full scrutiny. You cannot help but also look into his appearance. You may be a kid but you cannot ignore not to look. He is a guy with long and wavy red hair and eyes but you cannot see the right portion of his face because of a seem to notice his black coat with golden trimmings and also his gun.

"Are you done inspecting me?" he asked with a snort.

"Who are you?"

There was a long silence until with a sigh from his part, he kneeled according to your level(you are a 5 year old brat..hehe) until he is comfortable. He gaze into your eyes. He seem to be reluctant from something. You can see worry from his eyes..and what is that? Sadness? You cannot tell. But the instant you are going to ask. He grasp your shoulders.

"So, who are you then?" He simply asked.

That simple question come surging through my very core. _'Who am I'_ Why?Why in the world you cannot answer back?Why in the world you can't remember?Why-. Then it occurred you. You do not 'remember' anything at all. Your name,age,birthday, family-.

"..Family?" You've spoken very weakly but he heard it.

"…What do you mean?"

"Who are my family? Do I have one?"you asked with a shaky breath.

"Wai-Hold on a sec-" He was cut off by you screaming.

"WHO AM I?WHY? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER? WHO? W-WHAT IS H-HAPPENING? I'M?I'M?-I-"

"STOP IT! AND CALM DOWN!" he said as he grasp your shoulders tightly and making eye contact with you to make his point. When he noticed you've calmed down. He breath in a sigh.

"He really done it…that idiot" he murmured. But you caught that and look his way.

"Who's he?" you asked. Finally calmed down.

"….., you really cannot remember a thing?" He asked. He seems to be hiding something but his sadness is evident from his left eye.

"…Y-Yes." Not really remembering any bit of past information. You noticed the guy breath out another sigh and light up a cigarette. Finally, he looked in your direction and with another sigh…

"I am your father, my name is Cross Marian an exorcist."

'_He is my-..eh?'_But how? Then you remember him saying to the Akuma that you are 'his' daughter. That will make sense but many questions are sprouting from your head and you hope it will cease.

"I know in your condition you may not believe me but it is the truth. Your mother died when you are still very small. The reason you lost your memories are because of the Akuma attacks inside the house. The rubble accidentally knocked your head badly and left you unconscious. You are lucky enough I arrived before they discover you on the piles of rubbles. We are currently hiding in the forest right now to shake off any Akuma pursuers."

There is silence. He noticed you are deep in thought but he did not pushed you out. Well, you are still in the process of taking in everything. A mother. A father. Akuma. You immediately cope up and trusted him. He seem to have the aura to protect you and worry about you. Those eyes seems to look for any reluctance from yours but you only smiled.

"I believe you, Papa. But, there is something I do not get. What are Akuma? And Exorcist?That guy address you as one. " You intelligently asked. He seemed to be caught offguard with the smile and the Akuma and Exorcist part.

"Fine. I'll tell you. The Akuma are-…."So, you listen to him diligently while sitting and him while having his time with his cigarette time to time. You learned about innocence and everything about the Akuma and exorcists. But the thing that stuck into your mind is the 'Millenium Earl'. Another phrase that is familiar. But you just shake it off and continue to listen. You also learned about your daddy's innocence; Grave of maria as a corpse and Judgement the gun. You are not faze nor scared. It seems natural and AMAZING. He also introduced you to Timcanpy his golemn.

"I also want a golemn papa!"you asked

"It will take time. Now let me-"

"I want it now!Papa!Please!Please!" You pleaded with the most cute puppy eyes you can do. You cannot remember doing that but still…it seems to be a god weapon.(haha!)

"…grr…..hn….fine. Tomorrow!" he said. Clearly defeated.

"Now let me continue…" So he went on….He also said that there is power inside you and that is also Innocence, a parasitic type w/c is different from his equipment type. He also said that he will train you to be a great exorcist like him.

You ponder about all the information. But how did he know if you have innocence?It doesn't mean that he have one as your father you will also do, right? And what is with parasitic type?

"The dark cross mark in your right wrist is a proof enough that you are an exorcist. A parasitic type since you have it as part of your body. But about what it can do, I have no idea. I only know this today after the attack. I take it you've got it active when you are under attack awhile back."

You look into your right wrist and you see a dark cross embedded in your skin. You touched it. You can feel it. There is something. You look up into your papa's eyes but he moved his attention away from you. You noticed a different glint but you do not know what it you remember to ask another.

"Then if you do not have other questions, go to sleep." He said putting the cigarette away and stomping it with his foot.

"I still have a question." You asked looking up at him. (you are small I know)

"Hm….Shoot."

"What is my name Papa?"you asked blinking up your eyes innocently with him.

"…."

"Papa?"

"*sigh*….Alice, Alice Marian is your name." he said looking down straight to me.

"Alice?...my name…" I smiled."Thank you for telling me everything, I love you papa!" I hugged his legs my small hands. He seemed surprised but later on he relaxed. He brought me up and hugged me with his arms.

"Really, you surprise me…I love you too my precious daughter. Now go to sleep." He cradle me with his arms as I lay for another sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End...stay tune for another chappie!...XDD..the other characters will be nexT!<strong>

**Dare I say it?**

**ADORABLE.**

**Sorry, too much sugar. *ahem***

**Anyway, DON'T FORGET to review and message me. It really attracts plot bunnies, you know.**


	3. My golem, First Invocation

Disclaimer: I do not own Man. Katsura Hoshino does.^^

Sorry it took so long!^^

Please rate and message me!^^

* * *

><p>You wake up from your sleep thanks from the chirping of the birds and something that is munching your dress. You look up to see the golden golem, Timcanpy and another one. You swear you've never seen it before. It has the same features as Timcanpy but colored silver and a little more cute.<p>

...

...

...

"How cute!Wahh!"you squeak and hug the poor silver golem.

"I see you've met your golem."

"My golem?" you wonder for a minute.

"Ah! My golem! The one I've asked you!Thank you Papa!"you instantly hug Cross from delight and gratitude.

"*sigh*.Just take care of it and name it." He says, looking at you.

"Name?...hmmmm lets see….I know! Since we have Timcanpy, then….Kimberly! Her name will be Kimberly, Kim in short! YAY!" you again squeak as you hug the said 'Kimberly'.

"Her?...a golemn? Why a she?" Cross asks. Well it is not THAT of a big deal to him in the sexuality of his golem especially with Tim but for you to 'sort out' a female from male as a golem. That enough is shocking.

"Well. She is as I say 'cuter' and more like a sister than Tim. The color is a difference which may suggest that tim and this golem have a classification such as she and he. So, it is Kim!" you said with a grin. Cross looks bewildered at first and he suddenly laughs so carelessly.

"HAHAHAHA! You really have me there! You are smart your age! Haha"

"Ofcourse Papa! I am your daughter anyway! I must be since you are smart too!" That earn you a pat in the head. He looks very 'fatherly' to you.

"Ha! Then I'll train you and make you as a great exorcist then! You must prepare yourself. I won't go easy on you just because you are my daughter." He said as he look directly in your eyes. He seems to be searching for some reluctance if there is any.

"I'll accept! I'll obey you Papa! Because I love you!" you seriously and 'innocently say. Even if you are a kid, you possess great intelligence and understand what does he means by training. You are not afraid. You know that this is something you must do. If you cannot go back to your memories then you just need to go straight and continue walking, right?

"Then let us begin our training, Alice."

* * *

><p>You 'trained' with him for two years. It is not that much actually. All you do is watch over him study and travel everywhere for accommodators or Akuma in the way. You also know about the fact that he is a 'womanizer' but you just dismissed it at first. But you grew suspicious of him and asked him.<p>

"Papa, why are you with other women? Doesn't you like mama?" you ask innocently and somehow near for tears.

"Eh?...well you see…*sigh* I-"

"Don't you love me no more?"you cut him off. Tears are now evident and ready to fall from your eyes.

"Ofcourse, I love you Alice. It is not what you think. Now listen… I love you and your mama but I need to look for a suitable mama for you…you need to have one so I am just searching."

"Then, you want to replace mama! Pap-"

"No! I'm not going to replace your mama! I am just searching for someone to take care of you. Don't you want another mama? Don't you want papa to be happy?" he says a little uneasy from your question and the fact about his 'womanizing days' might end now. It is still too early for him. Not NOW.

"Hmmm….Then….." you say.

"Then….what?" he gulped. This could be really the end.

"Then just find the most appropriate mama in the WHOLE world! I want a mama now! Promise me you will find one, Papa!" you say pouting. It seems there is a long pause until-

"OFCOURSE I PROMISE! I'll search every crook of this world for a woman to be your mama! HAHA!" he sweatdrops. He is lucky enough and for the first time, he thanks the heaven. This is really not the end yet…

* * *

><p>However months after that, there was a sudden attack of akuma. You and Cross are separated from each other. You are currently hiding in an abandoned house with Kim. You do not know what to do. In training, you only got to know basic martial arts, hand to hand combat and flips. But that is not sufficient enough to destroy an Akuma. She needs to invocate her innocence which is still dormant. She needs to call for his Papa or else she'll be dead meat. There is rustling behind her until-<p>

"I see. What do we have here? A cute little human brat? Hahaha! You are so unlucky aren't you?" the Akuma said. It looks like it is a Level two( Cross told you of this). He seems to have other companions with him.

"You are right. But really so so poor of you child!" the other Akuma mocked you in a childish manner.

"Still a child hiding here…You must be an idiot left alone here to die. Don't worry. We'll end your misery!" the moment he said that black vines started sprouting from the ground. It then instantly wrap itself around you making you cringe in pain.

"Let me go Akuma!" you say with full defiance. You must live. You wanted to do more things in your life.

"Is the little girl going to cry? HAHAHA!" the other to says as they watch your pitiful state.

You cannot move anything. They've got hold of your wrists, ankles, and neck. You also notice that you are near from passing out from the pain of the vines as it suck your energy out. You wanted t live but you do not know what to do. You still are not able to invocate your innocence. You focus but there is nothing. It looks like this is your very death. You feel lightheaded and finally you passed out.

"Haha! Look! The brat is no longer resisting. She's unconscious!"

"Then kill her already!"

"I want to be the one to kill her with my hands!"

* * *

><p>You feel strange. You already passed out but you are standing with no vines and Akuma. You are in a place of void. Nothing is around you. Only you and darkness. Wait. Darkness? What is this place?<p>

"Where am I?"You say hoping for someone to answer you back.

_"You are with me, now come in my guest."_

"Eh? Who are you? Why is-"

_"Just come in."_

"O- okay." A door suddenly appear out of nowhere. You found yourself in a room with red and black tiles and walls. There is also a piano in the middle. _'A piano? Familiar.'_ A guy around 15 approached you. He is in a suit (a tux) and smiling towards you.

"Finally you found me, master."

"Who are you? And Master...?" you asks. You want an answer right now.

"You are agitated, wants reassurance I see. Well let me introduce myself." He took hold of your hand and look directly at you. You also look at him anticipating an answer. He does not look like an Akuma to you in a way so it is ok. But he does not even look like an actual human although he looks like a regular teenage boy.

"Alice Marian, my master. I am your Innocence, Soul Eater."

"Soul Eater? My innocence? But how? You-"

"Calm down." He says motioning for you to sit in a couch with him. Even if you are a kid you are still wary of things.

"I am the innocence. The darkness. You are focusing your invocation in your body. But I am not in your body."

"What do you mean? I am a parasitic type." You said eyeing him carefully.

" Well, I am with you but not as a body part. I am your shadow, the darkness. I am always backing you up and supporting you in anyway but you do not notice my presence."

"Darkness? Isn't darkness evil?"

There was a long silence but he broke it up with a sigh.

"You humans must be thinking that everything that is black is evil and everything that is white is good. No….Darkness is just void. Nothingness in short. No hate and goodness exist in it. Only itself is enough. It is just like the Innocence, it is pure and not tainted from the factors that may affect it. That is why darkness and innocence are just like the same."

He is right. You can now really see the similarities. The truth about their difference is nothing and all lies. You really need to look deeper into their meaning.

"I see. Now if you are really my innocence Soul, then I must go back and save everyone out there and be an exor-"

"No, not yet Alice." He said

"But why? I should-"

" I need to ask you a question. What do you want to do?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to go back and-"

"What do you want to DO!"

There was a long silence.

_'What is it that I really want to do? Do I really like to be an exorcist because my father is one? Do I like to kill Akuma? Save people? Want friends? Friends? Well I really have none since we always go place to place that I am not able to make friends. Do I want to have my memories of my mama back? What,'_ Then I smiled. _'Now I know it. Just like the darkness and innocence, I've found my answer.'_

"I- I want to find my existence, my importance just like this darkness, my existence in living even how empty it is I want to find my purpose. I may be too naïve as a child full of innocence.I- I want to find it."

There is a pause.

" I see…then," He offered you his hand and in an instant you noticed that your shadow and him turned into one and changed. Now infront of you is a scythe, a beautiful and deadly black scythe.

"I accept your answer, Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>"Now die little kid!"<strong>

In the meantime when you are knocked unconscious, Cross arrived and saved you from the Akuma. There is a fight going on and more and more akuma are approaching him. He then brought you down in a corner and go back from the battle. It does not last long until the Level two found you. It immediately have you as his hostage. That situation made Cross in a tight situation. He must save you but he cannot be unarmed or else there is a great chance they'll start firing and will kill you anyway. He is contemplating until there was a light no, black light? Darkness?

"WAAAAAAAHHH! WHAT IS THIS IT IS AHH!" The akuma who is previously holding you turned into dust.

"Hey what is that! That brat!" the other akuma says.

"Oi! Alice!" Cross calls you. There is this dark fire and he found himself staring into your eyes which are now blood red. And what surprised him is this black scythe in your hands. The scythe is about 10 feet long and with a long sharp blade. He can tell how small and deadly you look with the scythe. Then you suddenly charge into the other akuma with great speed and power. You slash through them. They started diverting their full attention towards you and attack you. The two remaining level two's shot black vines towards you but you just evaded them and slash them. Cross cannot believe this is happening. For a seven year old kid really, what in the world is happening?

"Goodnight and sleep Akuma, WITCH HUNTER!" The scyte's blade turned like the crescent moon and grew deadlier and powerful. You slashed through the air with great power and deadly black blades came cutting everything. When every Akuma is gone. You finally slumped in the ground. Cross came to you hurriedly.

"Are you okay Alice?"

"*breathe* I-*breath* I am okay. *breath* just exhausted papa."

"Good. Then tell me what is that scythe? Is that your innocence? But how?" he asks serious.

"It is. Its name is Soul Eater. It came from my shadow."

"Your shadow?"

Then at that instance. The scythe move on its own accord and shape itself as your shadow and go back from being your shadow. There was a long silence. Cross seemed to be contemplating on something.

"I see…then congratulations for invocating your innocence for the first time."

"Yes...finally."

"We need to get going now. Can you be able to walk?" he said avoiding my gaze.

"I think…. I can papa. But where?" I asks as he got me up in my feet and look at him. He looks grim.

"….To the Black Order Headquarters."

* * *

><p>I do not own Soul Eater, okay?^^<p>

Please rate and message me and I really apologize for late update.


	4. Her first Friend, problems

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Soul Eater and D. Gray Man._

_They belong to their respective authors._

_"When the time comes, forget the wrong that I've done-"_

"So,…." The little brown-haired girl contemplate for awhile and grin.

"THE BLACK ORDER!YAY! " she jumped and run around like an excited kid(you are a 7 year old brat..haha).

She and her dad(Cross) arrived in the Order through the canal.(YOU are not like Allen who CLIMBED!). He is currently holding her right hand so he won't be able to lose sight of her.

Who knows what might an overhyper kid would do the first second he brought her there inside.

The pain of playing tag in that huge place.

"Oi Alice! Stay still. This is not a playground!" He said while scratching his head and with a sigh kneel down her level.

"Look, here" he said to get your attention. "I am going somewhere here in this place to talk to someone. DO NOT GO anywhere and STAY HERE. Do you understand?" He gave her that 'infamous' stern look of his. Well, he really is her father.

"HAI SIR!" The girl, now known as Alice said while grinning ear to ear from glee.

"Hm. Good. I'll be back for awhile. Kim!" Her father montioned to the small silver golem that she MUST watch over her. "I'll contact you through Kim. Remember what I said." And with that he is gone.

He just needs to settle things down first.

* * *

><p>Alice looks around the hallway of the this place called as the Black long after walking around, she found herself in an isolated corner that linked to a long hallway where her father had gone connecting to another hallway. She try to entertain herself by talking and singing with Kim. The temptation of going and DISOBEYING her father is taking a great toll on her but she just shrugs it off like the good girl she is.<p>

She CANNOT no…

SHE MUST NOT DISOBEY.

It is against her pride as his daughter. So she is going to get stucked there, lulling herself to sleep with Kim, her bestfriend.

* * *

><p>Zzzzzzzz<p>

Not long after her 'nap' she was woken up by a shake and a voice. (guess who it is…..dun dun)

"Umm…excuse me? Who are you?" a girl said as she shakes her shoulders gently once more.

Unfortunately, Alice is not an eager person when it comes to waking up from Lala Land.

"Hmmm…" She just answered since she is still half asleep.

"Umm….please wake up…Help me."

_'Eh? Help?'_ She asked herself as she finally opened her eyes and look into the girl who woke her up.

"Sor-Sorry if I wake you up but will you please hel-" Alice cute her off.

"Who are you?" Alice asked curtly. It is not like her being rude but she just wanted to ask the question first than the other way around. This place is new to her and she cannot just let her guard down since she are all alone forawhile.

It just became her habit not to trust that easily especially in what kind of situation she had been with her father as they move about different places.

"I am Lenalee Lee. I am an exorcist here. You?"she asked shyly. She seemed to be around her age.

_ 'An exorcist?'_ Then it occurred to her.

She have an anti- Akuma weapon, innocence with her.

This is the so called Black Order anyway so there must be exorcists around.

She mentally slapped herself as she look at her appearance. _'A kid just like me?...'_ She thought. She is very young and yet she is already here as an exorcist. She noticed that she is waiting for her reply and hastily stand up and offer a hand.

"My name is Alice, just Alice." You said with a smile. "Nice to meet you too Lenalee!"

She instantly make a mental note not to reveal her identity since it might ruin her father's name( last name) if she unconsciously done some stupid things with this girl. Well, she is just being careful of unwanted mishaps that may happen around she will be involved.

Oh, the horrors of getting scolded.

"Thank you." She said as she look pleadingly at me. "Now, would you please help me?"

"It depends on what kind of help it is, Lenalee." She said while eyeing her antics. God this could be trouble.

"Well…I- I- I- I want to escape here! I- I want be with my brother! Please help me escape!" She asked pleadingly and instantly grab her hand with here and shake it…hard.

_'Uh-oh.'_

May the heavens spare her.

"E-E-eh?...Wh-what?" She asked knowing the answer far too well. She had been in this kind of position where someone is pleading or asking a favor to her like their life depended on it. Alice remembered how her father's debt collectors would come at her and 'ask' her to make her father pay ALL his debts.

As if her father would even consider it.

"Well…ummm…..ano…GAH!" Alice muttered while shaking her head. This is the very thing she do not want to happen. This smells nothing but trouble to her. She heard from her father how strict the Black Order since they are very short on people like exorcists. She cannot help but heave a sigh and think. She needs to ponder more about this girls problem since her resolve will only bring her trouble.

And that is something she do not want to happen.

Worsen it all.

"Lenalee? Are you listening to yourself?" She asked her and look into her eyes. She was too caught up with her thoughts to notice her green, straight, and beautiful hair and her violet eyes look pleadingly at her.

Actually, solemly.

Like all that matter to her now is escape out of this cage and be with his brother.

Lenalee looks back at her with tearful and puffy eyes once again. Alice cannot help but sympathize with her. She is somewhat lucky that she have her father with her. But this girl...

_' She must have suffered a lot.'_

"Alice, what do you mean..?"

"I mean what I've said, Lenalee .Now,"Alice do not want to push her away. " -answer me."

She had long to have a friend with her and she might be the first if this goes on fairly well…

**IF**

Lenalee seems nice and Alice have the intuition that she will be a good friend.

"…THERE IS NO OTHER CHOICE!" She retorted back." I WANT TO BE WITH BROTHER AND NOTHING ELSE…I DON'T WANT THIS INNOCENCE! **I HATE IT! I HATE THEM!I-**"

**SLAP!**

She slapped her.

She had slapped Lenalee.

She doesn't stop yelling and Alice hates it when people cannot contain themselves. She can see how shock Lenalee is by the look of her eyes and her uncontrolled trembling. Aliceu then cease the opportunity to speak.

"You love your brother, right? And your brother loves you too, right?"

Lenalee just nodded weakly in reply, still bewildered by the slap.

"Then he will surely do everything to be with you again, don't you think? And what do you think you should do while waiting for him? Hm?" Alice asked, eyeing her from time to time.

"I must- must…I- just need to esca-" She cover the green-haired girl's mouth to stop her unintelligent blabbering and proceed to talk.

" You should do your duty here. To help save everyone from this catastrophe, just like a heroine! In short….." Alice gazes into Lenalee's eyes and continue. "You should be strong and make your brother proud of you!" She smiled and grab Lenalee's trembling hands and sway them around making as if to prove her point.

"Making him," She said reluctantly. "...proud?"

"Hai. Making him proud and also not to make him not worry about you, don't you think?" Alice said confidently.

"..."

"Lena?...Lenalee?"

"I- I think your right. I need to stop doing anything stupid."

"Yes!" The young Marian smiled to her knowing that there is a change. A good change at that. "That is the spirit Lenalee!"

"Alice…." Lenalee asked with a shy voice.

"Hm..What is it?"

"What should I do?...The Order is still mad at me from my attempts and…" She look at Alic, emphasizing her point. " and Levelier is- he will surely punish me. I- Alice! I- I-"

She started breaking up. She must have undergone hell. Alice knows pretty well what she means by this. It only means that her not escaping would not erase the fact that she is still alone and scared from the people of the Order. So, Alice did the only thing that comes into her mind.

She hugged her.

She embraced her with all the love she have that she knows Lenalee needs right now.

Someone to care for her.

Alice picked this kind of act from her father, Cross Marian. When he sees that she is upset or sad, he hugs her tightly. He may be a womanizer but in Alice's eyes he is a great father.

She is that only one she knows she have in this world.

Just like Lenalee have her brother.

"Alice...?" she tensed up.

"It is alright Lenalee .Pour it all out and do not worry. Even if there is danger, do not be scared because…" She stopped hugging her and look into her violet eyes. "You've got your brother and me so do not worry, ne?" She grin widely making her smile at last and hug you.

"_*sob*_Alice thank you!._*sob*_...You are…_*sob*_…a good friend." Lenalee said as she tightens her grip onto her.

"F-friend?" Alice stuttered in shock.

"_*sob*_…Why…" she looks sadly. "-you do not want to be my friend?" She asked as she stopped hugging her.

"OFCOURSE I AM HAPPY, YOU IDIOT LENALEE!" you said instantly and hugged her. You cannot believe what you've heard. You made a friend, unexpected and crybaby friend.

"Thank God. I thought you do not want me as one." She said as she finally stopped crying.

"I..am just happy I've made my first friend…so stop being a crybaby!" Alice retorted back while hiding her blush. She is kinda embarrassed by how she looks.

"I AM NOT a CRYBABY!" Lenalee said while pouting. "and besides…may I ask something Alice?"

"What is it?" Alice asked, kind of not anticipating something from her.

"I've been here but I've never seen you once…where are you from and why are you here? I hope your not another kid that will be-" she cuts herself and look away from her.

_'What is she talking about? Why did she stop..?'_

"T hat will be, _what_ Lenalee?" Alice asked her with curiosity. She do not get what she is talking about.

And the very thing that she hates about is someone cutting her curiosity.

Then, she noticed Lenalee trembling and figeting. She seems to be reluctant to tell her about it but then Alice gave her the look that says _you-already-said-something-so-you-are-obligued-to-tell-me-the-whole-truth_ look. This made the green-haired exorcist sigh and look into her eyes gravely.

"A- another kid that will be forcefully synchronized with inn-"

"Ms. Lenalee Lee, I see you've found a cute friend here…"

_ -help me leave behind some._

_ reasons to be saved."_

* * *

><p>DUN DUN! Hope you like it~<p>

I;m still waiting for my beta for my other fanfic, Changing World^^

I'm really sorry if it is so slow because the internet in her place is down..

Criticisms are all welcome, anyway!^^


	5. The people of the Order

_**Recap:** _

_Alice met Lenalee Lee, a chinese girl with dark green hair and violet eyes. She is a fellow exorcist in the Order who only wants to get out of this so called abyss to meet her brother. As Alice observes Lenalee's countenance, she cannot help but help the other girl up with her problem by not conceding with her request. Instead, the brown haired girl reassured the other that she needs to be strong. And the two of them became friends.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**I do not own D. Gray Man, Katsura Hoshino does.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Daughter of Cross Marian!<strong>_

"Ms. Lenalee Lee, I see you've found a cute friend here. "

Alice and Lenalee immediately spun around to face the speaker. The brown haired girl instantly noticed that the man is actually an 'old' man with toothbrush mustache and snake eyes that seems to glow threateningly at anyone. Something that hold utmost authority and power.

Someone as a bossy leader as she calls it.

As she stopped looking over at the man, she glanced back at Lenalee for answers.

Well, it will be a very bad idea if she will encounter some trouble down here without her father.

"Oh! What is your name little girl?" The man asks as he eye her appearance. By the look of Lenalee's face, he seems to be somewhat hostile deep inside that sugarcoated words he is speaking.

A stupid mask of cruelty.

_DANGEROUS._

She calmly look again to Lenalee and found her trembling, so Alice did the first thing that came into her mind.

_'Here goes nothing.'_

"Um, excuse me sir but I need to go to the toilet immediately with my friend here. So, good day!" Alice said bowing and grab Lenalee's shaking hands who seem to obligued to her. She walks calmly away from him with Lenalee even though she can feel him eyeing their back with that snake eyes of his. Whoever this guy is, it looks like Lenalee doesn't like him at all.

"Wait." He said making her gulped nervously. "I asked you a question, right? _Answer_ it."

_'There goes his true persona.'_ She thought. How she wanted to just run away from that man.

_'SHIT!'_ She cursed. Normally, she do not cuss but when time calls it there is no guarantee what degree it can go up.

Hell, traveling around the world made her know _alot._

" I think I owe you an explanation girl. Who are you?" he asked or more like commanded her to. As the good and careful girl she is, Alice is secretely eyeing everything around her for any escape routes. " I am Inspector Leverrier. Now answer me."

The moment the Lucky Angel of heavens give them some mercy, they'll immediately run from where they are standing. She also took note of Lenalee's scared and trembling form beside her, so she made an unsure move to reassure her friend.

She squished Lenalee's hand a little. Just like what a 'friend' would do.

And it seems like Lenalee stopped trembling a little.

"T-Thanks," She whispered soflty, still bowing her head low, clearly avoiding the man's gaze.

"Well if you can-" Alice immediately cut him off.

"IT HURTS! OUUUUCH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! GAHHHH!" The brown-haired girl shrieked inpain while clutching her head painfully.

"W- What happened!" Lenalee shakily asked in surprise as she look at her newly made friend. Alice just wink at her immediately and started shouting cries of pain.

"Girl!" Leverrier said. "What happened?"

"I- I am okay,…I think….I should go to-_*cough cough*_…Sir? Do you have any medical facility here? I-_*cough_" Alice said in agony while 'coughing in pain'. Alice was always good at acting and it looks like this guy whom he called himself Leverrier is taking it seriously.

Thank her talents.

"Yes there is. I'll take you now there immediately. Can you stand? If you can then follow me." He said walking away without looking back.

She cannot help but grin like the little devil she is.

_'How stupid..hehe.'_

She then take the opportunity to grab Lenalee's hands and run opposite his direction without him knowing.

* * *

><p>The two kept on running until Alice is sure enough that snake eyes is a good distance away. Then finally they stopped.<p>

" Finally! I think we lost him! Yesh!" Alice said while punching the air victoriously. "Go me!"

"Alice? Can I ask you a question?" She heard Lenalee asked meekly beside her. "...Why are you not scared?"

"...what?" Alice blinks in confusion, not clearly getting what the other girl is saying. "Why? Do I need to?"

"No, ofcourse not. " Lenalee said as tears start to gather around her eyes again. Surprisingly, she wipes them away for a second. "It is just that he is the one who forced me into this. The reason I am away from my brother. The very person wh-"

"Should we go over this again?Look Lena, " Alice said as she give Lenalee's head a small pat with a smile. "It is okay to be afraid but you must find a way to fight it too, remember? Stop being a crybaby too much!"

"O-okay." Lenalee said as she immediately composed herself from her order.

As Alice looks around ther surropundings, she noticed a they are nothing but 'gloomy' hallway of a place like that. It clearly means like they've run too much awhile ago.

Alice mentally slapped herself for running away since…Oh well she just broke her promise with her father not to go anywhere.

And now they are lost.

_'Oh God.'_

"Umm…Lenalee? Do you know where are we?" She asked nervously. Hoping that they are clearly not that lost-

"I do not know this place." Lenalee replied. "I'm sorry but I think we are lost."

_'NO!'_

Anime tears came gushing out from her eyes as she hug Lenalee. The other girl seems to be taken aback from her sudden personality shift to a childish crybaby.

"What should I do! Kim!" The brown-haired girl cried while searching for the silver golemn who is currently taking refuge inside her shoulder bag.

"Kim? Who is she?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh! I haven't introduce her to you yet. " Alice said with a smile replacing the fountain of tears in her face. "She is my golemn!"

"This is Kimberly. Kim for short." Alice said as she hands her golemn to Lenalee. This caught Lenalee a little surprised but immediately relaxed when she finally caught the golem's whole image. "And Kim, this is Lenalee Lee, my friend."

"C-cute!" The chinese girl squealed in glee as she started hugging the poor golemn and rubbing her face with it.

Alice cannot help but sweat drop at this sudden change of atmosphere.

"I think so too, " Alice said, still looking at the show of adoration that is happening infront of her. "-now back to the problem at hand,"

* * *

><p>"hmmmm…." Lenalee said or murmured in thought.<p>

"hmmmm…" Alice also murmured in thought..

"hmmmm…" The two murmured in thought at the same time.

There was silence and until sudden laughter erupted from the two girls after giving up the thought of thinking of a way to start. Lenalee also laughed at how funny the three of them were.

Truthfully, who thought that using mini-mini-mini-mo is a good way to find the right way?

_'I've done it before but I only got lost even more to the point that father nearly thought I was on the other side of the country.'_

"Hmm, I think we should open a door or something and hide or ask someone for directions. We must look for someplace to hide since that Leverrier guy is around here." ALice said thoughtfully. She felt Lenalee stiffened as she worded 'Leverrier'.

"It is okay Lenalee." She said to her as they led her by instinct since she herself do not know the place itself.

While walking, she noticed that guards are running around looking for something or maybe…..someone. Without a second thought, she immediately look for a door with Lena and Kim to hide.

"What is it, Alice?" Lenalee asked in surprise and a little taken aback from her change of demeanor. "Is there something wrong?"

"We need to find a place to hide now." Alice just replied, her eyes looking wildly for any given escape they can run into. "And I mean _now."_

"Find them immediately!" They heard someone yell just a few feet across from them.

It is really a tight situation since the guards are just behind. Alice is planning on moving ahead but Kim stopped her. She then _'tell'_ her that there are also guards ahead and nearing their location. This only made her bit her nail in desperation.

On the other hand, Lenalee motioned for them to go to a door which is a few meters away from their location which is actually behind a statue.

With a small nod, they run with their legs as fast as they can and with lightning speed and stealth, open and close the door behind them.

"_*sighhhh*_That was close…" Alice said in relief, her heart thumping very hard against her. "I thought we are going to get caught there."

"I agree with you but we shouldn't let our guard down or else-"

"Eh? What a bunch of cute kids!" They heard someone say, a man's voice in particular.

"What-" Lenalee tried to say but was cut off by Alice pushing her off behind her protectively.

"Lena get behind me!" Alice told her immediately and activated her innocence. Alice would not allow these people to get id she'll allow her friend to cry again.

"SOUL!" Her innocence forms like a scythe from her shadows, spunning around like a small swirl of wind until finally solidifying into a full scythe.

"…Oh! Wow!" The man said. "Hmm, what an amazing kid you are there, I see."

...

"Eh? W-what….?" Alice said, innocence still invocated.

Alice is now very aware of their surroundings. They are in a luxurious room with grandiose chairs. She also noticed the companies you have now. The man who speak at them awhile ago is a little old with glasses and bulky art supplies in his shoulders. The other two occupants are another male and female. The male wore a mask and have a more sturdy figure than your father. And the woman is a blond with a monkey. She seems to be beautiful and have that elegance aura with her.

Alice is currently cracking her head if they are foes or friends. fS, for a minute,she still held her scythe in front of protectively.

_'What should I do?'_

"Hmm, a scythe. Such weapon for a kid," the woman asked. She is now aware of four pair of eyes looking at them, or more like to her. "Who are you?"

"Ah! I wanna test her anti- Akuma weapon!" The masked man said. He seemed a little off and with an eerie air with him. This made her and Lenalee shudder in response. "Come on kid! Bring it on!"

"Oh! Don't scare them. They are so cute and young. Hmm, " The man who have art supplies asked the girl beside her. "-aren't you Lenalee? The apprentice of Marshall Yeegar?"

"I-I am. Marshall Tiedoll." Lenalee said while looking into her feet. After hearing this, Alice deactivated her innocence. Suddenly it occurred to her like a flash.

They are the ones whomher father been talking about, the other Marshalls.

It only means one thing….her father is near…he is inside this room….

_'Uh- oh…..'_

"You, little girl? What is your name? My name is Froi Tiedoll, I am a Marshall." The man awhile now known as Tiedoll, said calmly while offering a hand.

However, she is too nervous inside to even acknowledge him and shake hands.

She will receive a good punishment if her father discovers her here-.

"Oi! What is the commotion about?** Huh?**" Speak of the devil..he is here…she is dead….

_'Papa...?'_

"These two kids just entered around. Seems like exorcists yet so young." The woman said.

"This one here just activated her innocence . It makes the handle of my Madness itch." The masked man said…._'Dangerous'_

"They are just kids. Come on." Marshall Tiedoll replies back. From the tone of it, he looks like the peacemaker type.

"Two? Why should there be- **Alice**!" Cross shouted as he spotted her. She unconsciously cringed from his voice and closed her eyes.

"Cross? You know this girl?" The blond woman asked.

"Ehh? Don't tell she is your bastard of a daughter? Hahaha!" the masked man said while laughing which only received a glare in return from the red haired exorcist General.

"Alice?" Lenalee whispered to her ear. "You know Marshall Cross?"

She do not know what to do. She didn't mean to break her promise with your papa and this is the first time she disobeyed her father's orders. she cannot help but gaze into her feet in shame and found them the most interesting thing in the world right now.

"I told you, right?. I said you shouldn't..." The red-haired general said while gritting his teeth agnrily. He sure is angry with you.

_**SOB..SOB…SOB**_

Out of nowhere there are tears running down her face. Alice cannot stop it flowing. She wanted it to stop but by no reason it flows by its own accord.

Who can blame her? She is only 8.

She is still a kid.

On the other hand, everyone stopped inside the room are shocked that she is CRYING. Even Cross stopped his heated frown and look at her.

"So-so-sorry! Sor- sorry!..I- I-….there is this scary guy..and…he started tailing after us with his guards…so we run and hide from them….I- I just wanted to find a safe place to hide..and…" She try to form the words while still crying softly. She suddenly brought her small hands to cover her face and started speaking. "I didn't mean to..disobey your order…So…s- so…please forgive me and …don't be angry…"

She cannot stop the tears anymore and therefore stopped talking. There was a long silence. After what seemed like a minute, Alice finally stopped crying and look found that the Marshalls are either looking at her small form or to Cross.

"Ow, you made her cry, Cross. Such a cold guy, " Marshall Tiedoll saidwhile handling her a plane white handkerchief. "-here have this to make you feel better…" Alice accepted his offer and thank him with a nod. He just replied with a smile.

"Really, Cross your horrible." The blond woman said while massaging her temples and shaking her head disapprovinly.

"Hahaha!" the masked man however just laughed louder.

"Silence! Now," Cross said as he looked at her.. He approached her and kneel down herr level. " I am not angry. So stop crying already, will you?" He said as he pats her head.

"Do you forgive me...?" There was uneasiness with her voice.

"_*sigh*_ Yes, just stop crying." He said and stands up.

"…" A cute smile replaced the small pout of sadness from her face as she instantly hugs Cross's right leg affectionately. "Hai! And thank you! "

"Ohh, so cute!" Marshall Tiedoll half-cooed-half-laugh. He never imagined Cross with a cute girl.

Is this a dream?

"Hmm, is this the apocalypse?" the woman said while hiding a grin with her hand. Her monkey seems to get the idea and dances around and laughs.

"Ha! Such a womanizer. Now a softie on kids. What the hell happened to you, Cross!" the masked man said while laughing..again.

"Would you quit it!" he said while glaring at his 'comrades'. She let go of his right leg and stare at Lenalee. She is clutching her dress.

"Umm, Alice?" Lenalee asked.

"Hm?" you said

"What is your relationship with Marshall Cross?" The Marshalls are listening intently at their little conversation. She looks at her daddy for some sense of answer. Fortunately, he replied with a nod which made her grin happily.

She will now spill the beans.

_'Yay~!'_

"Well, Lenalee, Marshall Cross is my father. My full name is Alice Marian." Alice said while grinning proudly. She can swear she noticed the others jaws are now touching the floor from that slip up introduction of hers. Herr father however sighed deeply beside her which only made her grin wider much to her pleasure.

_'This is will be fun!'_

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like it~<em>

__Jacqueline_  
><em>


	6. The Privilege of being a Kid

**_Recap:_**

_Alice had met the other exorcists- generals of the Black Order. Because of certain circumstances, she accidentally summoned her innocence, Soul Eater. Now, she was faced to reveal herself as Cross Marian's daughter._

_Why are they so shocked?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**I do not own D. Gray Man, Katsura Hoshino does.**

* * *

><p><em>"If you could fix it<em>  
><em>Then I would want us to go and see the summer fireworks festival, kay?"<em>

Eerie silence…

The atmosphere around the grandiose room was so suffocating that even the sharpest knife cannot cut it in half. Everyone stilled, no one dared to move an inch from their current location, very shocked of the information the brown-haired girl had shared.

Maybe the thought itself was too much to process for them?

On the other hand, the red haired general who is known for his notorious actions towards women and now a will be dedicated father sighed in distress and especially for himself. Utmost humility and responsibility is now dawning on him, taunting him of his current situation.

He was done for.

Cross Marian's legacy will now end.

Goodbye to all the beautiful women and high-class alcohol.

"Did I say something," The revealer of the big news, Alice said unsurely while looking around the different reactions of the people around here. "-_wrong_?"

She had said it rather, proudly and she was kind of not expecting this kind of reaction from them. Alice was expecting something in the lines of 'happiness and celebration' but not like is a general's daughter; Cross Marian's daughter.

What is wrong with that?

So, she decided to seek the guidance of her father who looks rather down infront of her.

Or more like look _solemn._

_'Is he angry…?'_

With so much confusion and worry looming inside her head, Alice decided to look more closely around her. Marshall Tiedoll is thinking like some detective investigating a murder case while pacing around, the lady and the creepy guy are exchanging looks from each other, Lenalee looks baffled though, like she had seen a ghost and lastly, her father is just standing still with that grim expression she seldom see him with.

Out of the blue, a gentle voice that she knew belongs to a certain general with glasses spoke up.

"So, she is _your _daughter, Marian?"

"By the looks of it, she looks like she have French blood in her." The white-haired general whom she not know his name said.

"…."

"I don't think you are the kind to get settled, do you?" The blond lady-general said kind of chuckling to herself while hiding a small smirk behind her hand. "Or you really cannot _control_ yourself, huh?"

"…"

"I say the latter." The creepy-scarred guy said." Or he became so stupid not to use some protection of his."

"_Good lord,_ what have _you_ done?" Marshall Tiedoll sighed but managed to continue talking while shaking his head in rejection. "-To get to the point, why is she here? I'm not trying to sound rude but..do _you_ know the consequences?"

"…Don't asked-"

"Answer us, General Cross Marian." The white-haired man said.

"Stop being too uptight General Yeegar. " Cross just replied with a snort. "You are really becoming so old."

"And you are still irresponsible."

"You-"

Alice continue to watch the scene unfolding itself infront of her. She can feel the pressure building up around. It makes her agitated….scared. If what she heard is right, this is what they called 'something that children her age shouldn't get into'. She looksback at her friend Lenalee and grasp her hand as if trying to say that everything is right. But in reality, it was her who needs it most right now.

It is just fair to get scared and uneasy, to cry if something is clearly troubling them. Yes, she had grown to be independent in some ways that she doesn't act like a kid at all but she is just a kid after all.

And kids her age have that privilege too.

Sensing her agitation, her Chinese-friend gave her a reassuring smile.

"I know what I am doing."

That voice that sounds like her father, said. Making all the attention divert towards him in an instant.

"Then,?" The creepy guy asked but this time, the tone used was rather stern, serious from what she knows as plain scary awhile ago. "-what is your plan?"

"She'll stay here and be a good exorcist." Cross replied plainly. His tone is flat. Alice cannot understand what lies behind her father's words, making her more worried about their situation. She cannot stay still. She wanted go and bombard him with questions.

But she needs to wait.

"Does she know this?" Marshall Tiedoll asked as he looked at her small with a hint of concern.

"The question is, is she ready to accept it?" The general now known as General Yeegar, said sternly but still holding that gentle gaze towards Alice.

_'Why are they acting so weird?'_

"She's smart. She understands." He simply replied.

"Little miss?" The lady asked as she looks at her. "Are you okay?"

_'I'm...not.'_

"You know how Leverrier is going to react, right?" Marshall Tiedoll asked." Did you tell him about this already?"

"That smartass seems angry but it is okay as long as I do my own thing." Cross said while lighting a new cigarette. "It doesn't matter if he agrees to it or not, as if he can do something against it anyway."

"Tsk, you're really are, _goodness_." The lady said with a face palm. Alice noticed someone looking at her from the corner of her eye. She noticed it is the blond lady with her downcast eyes upon her

_'What are they talking about?'_

When her father told her that they are going somewhere, Alice thought that this is just a simple everyday "escape away babble" with the debt collectors. That she just need to act all the cutesy with them and managed to distract them about the debts with her appearance and façade. That after this, they will go to some inn and eat something good and her father would tell her to sleep early for he has 'some business' to do.

An everyday occurrence to them.

But now, it seems that kind of life will start to change.

And she didn't like it.

"She needs to be here to improve her skills and become an exorcist. I also need to go on my own missions." Cross said not looking at her, like he was avoiding her questioning gaze.

_'I'm not going to cry.'_

So, she held up a straight face. She needs to be strong. This is nothing that big.

Everything will be alright.

"Do not worry, sweetheart. You'll love this place." She heard the blond lady said reassuringly but Alice didn't mind to look at her.

"Yes, yes. You can make tons of friends around here. So smile, ne?" She heard Marshall Tiedoll said.

"Maybe…you'll get stronger….we'll see about that." The creepy guy even said, like he _tried_ to 'reassure' her too. They look like they are making her cheer up.

They have a point in making friends. Maybe it wasn't that of a bad choice, besides she wants to be friends with Lenalee for she is the first friend she ever had.

_ 'To make things more easier, I'll just accept it, right?'_

But the final verdict still lies on her father.

_'I-It will be okay,'_

She looks at her father and tug at his leg.

"O-ok. "She managed to put up a small smile. "Be careful, okay?Don't forget your promise to find me a mama!" And as always, still brought up the 'find-the-best-mama-in-world thing' agenda as a joke.

But truthfully, she doesn't understand at all. Why does she need to stay here? Is it okay? Is this her fault?

"Hahaha! You really are something…" Cross said while smirking with that light familiar touch Alice knows and grown fond of.

Maybe it isn't that bad at all.

_'Papa is smiling like usual.'_

"Ofcourse I am! I am your daughter anyway!" Alice grins innocently. How peaceful is this. How she wish this will last forever but she must stay here and train away from her father, whom she had grown to be with.

Meanwhile, everyone except Cross and Alice cooed at how adorable this 'papa and daughter' bonding is.

Kids always have that innocent glint with them. They are also the first ones to sense if there is something wrong.

Alice had sensed it, she knows of it.

But just for this moment, she did not think of the time and the consequences.

She wanted to embrace this warmth a little more.

_"Sorry for that_  
><em>Its impossible for me to know now<em>  
><em>From the beginning everything about us was too different"<em>

_-VOCALOID(GUMI) The Last Revolver_

* * *

><p>Hope you like it~!<p>

The other one will be long, promise~!

And sorry if I haven't updated Changing World up until now. *bows apologetically* I'm really really REALLY sorry. There is this lots of work and I'm kind of down with a writer's block syndrome(my friend author has one too) So I only managed to publish this one. I was really hoping to update CW(Changing World) last sunday but, I am busy helping a friend of mine with her college project and ending up doing that overtime...

I know I do not deserve your apology but I am really sorry.

and did I say, I am SO INTO VOCALOID~?(my friend Tyro is to blame for this)

ah~! And good news is the chapter 208 (last october 4)~! OH MY GOD KANDA~! I died there.,,,oh my...

That really boosted up my ego to write! And I discovered a way to continue updating changing world while in school without ending up carrying my heavy laptop~! I won't promise anything but I'll just do my best to update as soon as possible~!^^

Thanks~!

And belated happy birthday to me~!:)

-Jacqueline


End file.
